


December 31st

by haru_ran



Series: December Calendar 2015 [31]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Hannibal (TV), JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru_ran/pseuds/haru_ran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've literally been dying to combine my favourite fandoms. ^3^ ♥</p>
    </blockquote>





	December 31st

**Author's Note:**

> I've literally been dying to combine my favourite fandoms. ^3^ ♥

Near the Chesapeake Bay in Baltimore stood a small and cosy coffee shop that served its customers wonderful coffee and handmade delicious cakes. In the afternoon it was filled with many people, mostly couples, and today was no exception. A young Korean-American couple entered the shop, the chime ringing its melody when the door was opened.

They ordered a hazelnut chocolate and motioned for the waiter that they would sit down near the large window. The slightly smaller with auburn short hair fidgeted a little once they were seated and the taller chuckled a little amused.

“I doubt you have to be anxious, JaeJoong-ah,” the brown haired declared with an endearing smile and thumbed the other's palm with soothing circles.

JaeJoong sighed. “I know. It's just,” he muttered and took a deep breath before he continued, “I haven't seen him for over a year. You know that we barely were able to meet ever since we went to college and even less over the year I was in Seoul and he in Florence.” He glanced at his boyfriend. “I really want him to meet you.”

The other smiled. “I feel the same, you know. You've been talking about him so much that sometimes I was envious about your close friendship.”

JaeJoong widened his eyes at that. “You never said that it bothered you,” he babbled in embarrassment and added a rushed, “Sorry, YunHo-yah.”

YunHo grinned and shook his head. “No need to be. I know that he is your best friend, and frankly, I am happy that you want me to meet him.”

JaeJoong grinned at that. Their hazelnut chocolate arrived soon after and whilst waiting, they chatted further about this and that whilst playing with their fingers in a loving manner.

The anxiety and nervousness wouldn't vanish from JaeJoong's face though. “Say, are you more anxious about seeing him after such a long time, or me meeting him or you getting to know his boyfriend?” YunHo inquired, and noticing JaeJoong jumping a little at the question, he probably nailed the problem.

“What if he doesn't like you? Or what if his boyfriend doesn't like me? What if we changed so much over the years that we aren't on the same wavelength anymore,” JaeJoong muttered and couldn't suppress the worried lines appearing on his face. YunHo thumbed his cheek gently and he sighed when closing his eyes and leaning into the soft touch. “I'm sure everything will be fine,” YunHo consoled him and he had to admit that his worries were rubbish to begin with. They had been childhood friends ever since they had played in the sandpit together and, really, nothing was going to change that.

When finally, after thirty minutes of waiting the desired friend stepped into the coffee shop together with his boyfriend, JaeJoong jumped from his chair with the broadest smile and an excited cry, “Oh my god, Will!” and all but attacked his best friend with a tight hug.

The curly head returned the hug with a broad smile as well and momentarily forgot about the people around him. He had missed his best friend just as much and was really happy to finally have him back in his life. “It's good to see you, Jae,” he declared when they loosened their grip on one another.

Just then, JaeJoong realized that Will's boyfriend was looming behind the curly head. “Oh, I'm so sorry. Where are my manners. I'm JaeJoong and you must be Hannibal. Nice to meet you,” he babbled a little flustered and quickly shook hands with the taller man he as well knew was a few years older than Will.

“My pleasure,” Hannibal replied with the hint of a smile. JaeJoong gestured for them to join him and YunHo at their table, Will following him with a smile whilst Hannibal ordered two cups of warm tea.

“This is Will, my best friend,” JaeJoong introduced Will to YunHo and turned to Will with a soft smile and a slight flush, “And this is YunHo. My boyfriend.”

“Nice to meet you,” YunHo greeted the curly head and shook hands with him. “The pleasure's all mine,” Will replied and sat down across from JaeJoong. Hannibal joined them soon after, placed a steaming cup of Earl Grey in front of Will and sat down next to him.

The following hours were filled with a talk about their current lives. JaeJoong learned that Hannibal was 30 of age and a psychiatrist, whilst Will had finished his studies of criminalistic investigation and had applied for the BAU in Quantico. He would lie if he weren't impressed. He himself had managed to finish his Korean and musical studies, and was glad to have a job as a composer whilst YunHo worked in the advertisement section.

“Oh my, is it so late already?” JaeJoong announced when his eyes fell onto the clock right above the coffee shop's counter.

“Oh right, you said that you've had some other plans today as well,” Will replied when realization hit him.

“I'm really sorry,” JaeJoong apologized but Will only shook his head with a charming smile. “No worries. We'll see each other next month. You promised,” Will winked and JaeJoong chuckled in response.

“You bet,” he declared and hugged his friend. “It was really nice meeting you, Hannibal,” he remarked when turning the friendly gesture to Hannibal who in response patted his back, “The pleasure's all mine.” They said goodbye to YunHo as well, and waved after them when the two left the coffee shop.

A broad smile lay on JaeJoong's lips when he grabbed YunHo's hand and walked along the pavement. “And you were worried,” YunHo mused with an amused grin and bumped JaeJoong's shoulder.

“Thank you for reminding me,” JaeJoong responded and stuck his tongue out. YunHo laughed heartily at that and pecked JaeJoong's cheek. “You're so cute when you're annoyed,” he teased and poked JaeJoong's cheek with his finger.

JaeJoong swatted it away, greeted YunHo's rips with his elbow playfully and lay his head on his shoulder when they strolled further. “I think they're a cute couple,” he muttered with a soft smile.

“You could tell that he loves him,” YunHo responded and thought back to the gathering at the coffee shop.

JaeJoong agreed with a hum. “I rarely saw Will openly holding hands with someone like this,” he mused and felt really happy for his friend.

“I wasn't talking about Will, to be honest,” YunHo replied and had JaeJoong looking at him in curiosity. “You didn't notice the way Hannibal looked at him when the two of you were talking,” he declared and a genuine smile scurried over his lips. The two halted on the pavement and YunHo cupped JaeJoong's cheek. “He looked at him just like me when you don't notice it,” he breathed onto JaeJoong's lips and noticed the broad smile scurrying over them. Of course he knew that JaeJoong had caught him looking at him that way ever so often. He didn't mind though. He loved him too much to not look at him as if he meant the world to him.

**Author's Note:**

> And with this the December Calendar ends. I thank you all for reading and hope that you will have a wonderful New Year's Eve.


End file.
